


I will be yours

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is the warden and Hannibal his prisoner.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sub Hannibal Prompts





	I will be yours

Will Graham is infamous as the warden for the BSCHI, he’s hard and to be feared for it.  
He replaced Frederick Chilton after Chilton went mad and killed a nurse.  
People say Will drove him to it, but people say many things about the cherub-faced dark hearted warden.

*  
Will has all his inmates in a tight grip, he’s helped by his dark gift of empathy and his second in command Matthew Brown.  
He’s made a friend of the affable Abel Gideon and driven Miggs to suicide after he insulted Clarice Starling. 

*  
The Cheasapeke Ripper is to be brought to him and he's very excited by the prospect.  
Will is ready. ”Prepare him for me,” says Will to Matthew.  
He stares at the attractive face in the photo.  
”How?” asks Matthew.  
”Make him ready to face my wrath and make him a tool for my pleasure. You may beat him a little.”  
”It shall be done,” says Matthew.  
Buster barks.  
Will prepares to take him for a walk.

*  
Lecter wears a mask and nothing else. His hands are in restraints and his legs shackled.  
Will approves of his musucular shape and his impeccable posture.  
”Doctor,” Will says. ”Or shall I call you the Ripper? I’m sure Hannibal will do. ”  
”If you say so,” Lecter says in his deep accented voice.  
”You are a bad man and I will have you to heel.”  
”You have an angel’s face and a devil’s cunning,” he says admiringly.

”Flattery will get you nowhere,” says Will and strokes his inmate’s leg with his cane.The man who maimed his leg long ago is dead.

Lecter does not flinch. His face is bruised behind the mask.

”Matthew says you took the beating well.”

”I always do,” Lecter says almost proudly.

"There will be more to come so it's a good thing you've taken good care of your body."

"My body is my temple and my memory palace holds my mind."

"Always so arrogant my fair one."

"I am a superior being so it's not arrogance."

"As you say. I take it you knew my ex-wife."

"Alana was dear to me."

"Was that why you killed her?" Will says, his voice rough with regret.

"Because she could not see things my way."

"Good thing you never met Clarice."

"She seems fair."

"She is, " Wil says and imagines her blonde hair in his hands again.

Will smiles and his features looks crooked in the dim light of the cell.

"I will bring you to a heel," Will muses. 

Matthew had prepared Lecter for Will's deepest desires and so he slides his cane along the captives's leg and slowly into his aching ass.

"I will fuck the arrogance out of you," Will says and moves the cane.

"Try," Lecter says and Will smacks him with his other hand while he moves the thing slowly inside the man.

"I will make you come," Will says. "I will use your body as I please and you will obey me. " Will gives into his desire to throughly debase this haughty man, wringing the most delightful sounds of desire and shock from him while moving the wooden cane inside his most delicate opening. Will has never used a prisoner like this before, and most likely he won't touch another like this. 

"Master," Hannibal says and comes for him, spurting semen all over the worn carpet.

"My slave," Will smiles and lets Hannibal see him come undone.


End file.
